creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrtdark1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Piggy Experiment page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 12:38, December 13, 2012 Story deletion You have been given a block due to posting a Minecraft pasta. We are no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Pokemon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, the Holders series, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Unfinished Page Please, please, PLEASE don't post unfinished pages! Write your story in Word or Notepad beforehand and copy-and-paste it to the page! Please read this page for more details. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 18:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 02:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thing Goes Here or some shit WHO DAFUQ ARE YOU. I am Dr Monoceros, obviously.Mrtdark1 (talk) 23:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC)